


The Glory of Love - A Fullmetal Alchemist OTP Drabble and Ficlet Collection

by AvengingHobbits



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Blind Date, Childhood, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Edwin Week Drabbles, F/M, FMA Secret Santa 2016, Ficlets, Fluff, Havolina, LingFan - Freeform, Married Couple, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff, Royai - Freeform, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Unplanned Pregnancy, edwin - Freeform, havolina - freeform, lots more tropes and couples to be added hopefully, still not quite sure what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengingHobbits/pseuds/AvengingHobbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another assortment of ficlets, drabbles and one-shots, all focused on my Fullmetal Alchemist OTPs.</p><p>Expect lots of fluff, feels, cuteness, and maybe even some nifty AUs or some such other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On the Phone (Edwin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 15: Things you said with too many miles between us
> 
> Edward is on a trip to someplace far away, and gives Winry a phone call.

“Come on, say it!”

Edward bit his lip, looking over his shoulder at the small dining room he was standing in as Winry’s voice took on a pleading aura.

“Winry…I’m kinda in public…” he murmured back into the phone, his cheeks warming as he rubbed his forehead for what felt like the seventieth time. he heard Winry give a scoff from the other end of the line.

“What do you mean, ‘In public’?”

“I’m in a diner, Winry. There’s like a million people here.”

Winry gave another scoff. “Oh come on, Edward! I can’t believe I finally get to talk to you, and now you won’t even say ‘I love you’ back!” Edward could imagine the frustrated look on her face now. Eyebrows likely scrunched low over her shimmering blue eyes, her fingers idly fiddling with the phone line as she clutched the phone tightly.

Edward sighed. “Okay…fine…” he took a breath, glancing back at the other patrons of the dining room before focusing his attention back on the wall where the phone was attached.

“I love you.” He muttered, biting his lip.

“What? I could barely hear youuuu!” Came Winry’s response, her smirk practically in neon from the tone of her voice. “Come on, Ed! Say it louder! You know how long distance is!”

Edward shook his head. “I said I love you!” He answered, his voice raising in volume a little more.

“Can’t hear you!” Winry singsonged in reply.

“I SAID I LOVE YOU!” Edward finally shouted back, awkwardly shifting on his feet and smiling in spite of himself.

“Oh I love you too, Ed!” Winry beamed back, and Edward shook his head, now starting to smile in spite of his embarrassment.

“Of course you do,” He replied, smiling broadly. He opened his mouth to speak, but a loud bang shot out from Winry’s end, cutting him off, and he could hear Winry start shouting to someone on her end.

“Winry? What happened?” Edward asked, leaning forward and tensing up in concern.

“Oh, it’s nothing! Nina and Hohenheim were playing in the kitchen and they knocked something over. I gotta go round them up,” he could hear her blow him a kiss from the other end. “Gotta go now, love you!” And with that, she hung up the phone, leaving Edward with a grin on his face.

“Love you too, Winry,” he said to himself. “Love you to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "Nina" and "Hohenheim" who knocked stuff over in the kitchen are Ed and Winry's kids. I figure they'll end up having quite a few, but at this point, it's just those two.


	2. Firecrackers (LingFan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 20: “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”
> 
> Ling wakes up Lan Fan to pull a prank on Fu because Ling is a scheming little prankster

“Lan Fan…oh Lan Fan…wake up!”

Lan Fan let out a groan, her hand batting away the annoying poking finger.

“Oh come on, Lan Fan! You need to wake up!”

“Why????” she groaned out, trying to burrow herself deeper into the pillow.

“Because I can do this without you.”

Lan Fan finally opened her eyes to see Ling’s big grin looming over her. “What is it, my lord?”

Ling smiled, his teeth twinkling pearly white, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “I need you to help me prank Fu.”

Lan Fan raised an eyebrow. “Why would I help you prank Fu, my lord?”

Ling shrugged, his eyes looking upwards. “Because it’s fun! Why else? Now come on!” he grabbed her arm, gently tugging her upright. “Let’s go, let’s go! Before he wakes up!”

Lan Fan sighed slightly, but allowed herself to be pulled out of bed by her young lord. As much as she might want to protest otherwise, there was something unspeakably flattering about how Ling always tried to include her in his games. Of course, that made Lan Fan all the more self conscious. She blushed slightly. She wasn’t supposed to feel like that towards her lord. After all, he was the first Prince of Xing, and she was a mere bodyguard. It was…untowards, she supposed.

And yet, here she was, willingly allowing the Prince to drag her out of bed and across their small camp ground, over to where the figure of her grandfather slept.

“Now,” Ling stifled a giggle, pointing towards the bag of firecrackers and flash-bangs that Lan Fan kept by her side at all times. “Give me one of the really small ones.”

“My Lord, I can’t–it’s improper!” Lan Fan whispered back harshly, only for Ling to turn towards her with a smile. Oh that smile. That stupid, silly, damnably handsome smile of his.

“Come on, Lan Fan, relax! It’s just a silly little prank!” He pointed to her bag again. “Now come on, gimme a little firecracker!”

“But sir–” she halted when he opened his eyes fully, something he rarely did. His small, beady black pupils were poised like that of a sad puppy, and his lower lip quivered over dramatically.

“Please?” he asked again, his voice sounding like a small schoolboys.

Lan Fan bit her lip. She could  _feel_  her blush on her face, and she knew full well that Ling could probably see it. Why did he have to be so…so… _cute???_ She felt her hand reach into her bag more or less on autopilot as she reached in and grabbed a small handful of the smallest flash-bangs she had. She handed them over to Ling, who nodded happily.

“Great! Now, be very quiet!” He giggled, grabbing one of the small flash-bangs and giving it a toss in the direction of Fu’s sleeping form.

The flash-bang landed with a loud crack and a bright flash, and, just as Ling wanted, Fu bolted up right, unleashing a flurry of surprised shouts and curses. Despite herself, Lan Fan found herself laughing alongside Ling, as Fu finally realized what had happened.


	3. Blind Date (Havolina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Havolina Day Drabble
> 
> Rebecca Catalina sits at the café waiting for her blind date to show up

 

Rebecca Catalina glanced down at her watch, her foot’s tapping increasing as she watched the seconds tick by.

_He should be here by now_ , she thought, looking up from her watch to scan the area around the small café where her and her Mystery Date that Riza had found for her were scheduled to meet.

At first, Rebecca had found it rather shocking that Riza had taken an interest in Rebecca’s love life. Riza and Rebecca had been friends for years, but Riza had always, at best, been bemused by Rebecca’s habit of man chasing. More often then not, whenever Rebecca would regal the story of one of her man one-time dates, Riza would peer back over her coffee, give a slight shrug, and suggest Rebecca settling down and taking it easy for a bit.

“No use rushing to find your perfect man,” Riza would say, taking another sip of her coffee and setting it down. “Trust me, he’ll come eventually.”

But, alas, patience was not one of Rebecca’s strong suits. She was almost 35, damn it! She didn’t want to end up an old maid. Besides, who was Riza to talk. She had Roy Mustang, a fine catch if there ever was one. As for Rebecca? Well, so far, she’d had her array of boyfriends and one night stands, but so far, nothing remotely concrete. And that frustrated her.

“Maybe my standards are too high,” she murmured to herself, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair, casting the waiter a brief smile as he refilled her espresso for the seventh time.

Once the small cup was filled, Rebecca leaned forward, taking a sip and returning to scanning the area around the café. As she scanned, her eyes caught on the tall, lanky man standing on the street corner, face screwed up in a look of confusion as he looked down at what seemed to be a piece of paper in his hands. Catalina’s eyes narrowed slightly, as she set her cup down and squinted.

_Is that him?_  she thought, watching the sandy blond as he looked up at the sign of the café again, before looking down at the paper before giving a slight shrug and stuffing the paper in his pocket. He started across the street, his gait gaining some confidence as she spotted his mouth moving, no doubt trying to assure himself that he found the right place. As he grew closer, Rebecca could notice more details about him, and her eyes widened as she recognized the perma-stubble on his rugged chin, and the cigarette clamped in his mouth.

“Jean Havoc?!” She called out incredulously, causing the man to halt mid stride and direct his attention towards her with raised eyebrows.

“Rebecca Catalina?” He asked back, the cigarette dropping from his mouth as his jaw dropped.

“You’re my date?” They both gasped in perfect sync. Rebecca let out a groan, her forehead connecting to her palm with a slap as Jean muttered something under his breath.

“I can’t believe Riza set me up with you…” Rebecca groaned, already replying tales and legends of Jean’s skirt chasing through her mind. She peered through her hand as Jean came to sit down, awkwardly shifting his chair, no doubt also not expecting to be paired off with the most boy crazy girl in Central.

There was an awkward silence between the pair as they looked at each other. Neither really sure of what to say. Rebecca watched as Jean’s eyes looked her over, before awkwardly darting to look down at the table top and salt and pepper shakers that sat there. Rebecca’s own eyes, meanwhile, began to scan over Jean’s features.

_I suppose he’s…handsome…_  she thought, eyes focusing on the way his blue eyes seemed to almost sparkle in the sunlight. Rebecca’s eyebrows rose. Did she just describe his eyes as ‘sparkly’?

“Uh, just so you know, Rebecca, I didn’t know it would be you either. Roy told me–”

“Wait, Roy Mustang told you about me?” Rebecca replied, cutting Jean off mid sentence. Jean gave a slight nod, a shared look of dawning realization sprouting up on their faces.

“We just got played, didn’t we?” He said, shaking his head and letting out a laugh. Rebecca huffed, trying to keep her face serious in spite of Jean’s infectiously sunny laugh. She was supposed to be mad, damn it! Mad that Riza, prime logician and consummate professional, had paired her up with the playboy of Central, the biggest, silliest… _handsomest_  dork Rebecca ever met.

“Yeah…I guess we did.” Rebecca finally said, letting out a sigh and shaking her head, smiling in spite of herself. “You have to admit though…it is a little funny when you think about it. I mean, Riza Hawkeye playing match maker.”

“Riza? I had to deal with Roy ordering me into his office and saying that he found me ‘the perfect girl’. Roy Mustang, Mr. ‘Stop Fooling Around’.” Jean replied, laughing as he rubbed his forehead.

“I guess we’d better make it worth their while then?” Rebecca mused, looking down at her espresso. “I mean, I suppose an afternoon swapping stories over espresso with a handsome man such as yourself isn’t so bad, is it?” She instantly noticed her slip and clapped her mouth shut, blushing noticeably.

Jean gave a slight shrug, rubbing the back of his neck self consciously (and looking positively adorable). “I suppose not. Could be worst then doing it with a pretty lady such as yourself.”

Rebecca felt herself blush furiously at the compliment. “Well, you’re not so bad yourself,” she answered with a slight stammer, biting her lower lip slightly.

There was another awkward pause as Jean’s eyebrows rose slightly, and he smiled back with a lopsided, sincere grin.

“Wow, uh…” he trailed off, his hands clasping together on the table top and his thumbs beginning to twiddle furiously. “Want anything to eat? I mean, you’ve probably been waiting for me for awhile…”

Rebecca’s eyebrows rose. Was he offering to pay for lunch? “Uh, sure! Sure, I’d appreciate that,” she found herself saying, blushing like a school girl. Jean smiled back, and Rebecca felt her heart skip a beat.

As Jean called for a waiter, Rebecca couldn’t help but laugh to herself. A mental image of Riza’s self assured, confidence smirk came across her mind, and Rebecca laughed again.

_I guess I’ll give him a try then, Riza._  she thought, resting her chin on her hand. _And I guess he isn’t so bad after all…_


	4. We're Having a Baby (Royai)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another tumblr prompt, and my first attempt at writing Royai!
> 
> Prompt 27: “I’m pregnant.”

Roy leaned up against the bathroom door slightly, his brow knit with worry.

“Riza, are you alright? You’ve been in the bathroom all morning.” He called out, putting his ear up against the door as he heard the sound of Riza moving inside the bathroom.

“J-Just give me a moment, Roy,” Came Riza’s response, her voice sounding like an odd combination of shock and fear. Not full blown panic, or dread, but more like she’d just seen a rat crawl across the floor, but didn’t want to quite freak out just yet.

Roy quirked an eyebrow. “You sure? You sound a bit funny?”

Riza’s response was a dismissve laugh that could only sound like someone desperately trying to sound non-chalant, and failing miserably. It was a sound quite unlike the normally very calm and collected blonde, and one Roy could immediately sense was just a cover for something she was reluctant to talk about.

“Riza, are you sure you’re okay? You sound worried?” He asked again, his voice growing concerned.

There was a lingering pause, before he heard Riza exhale.

“Roy…do you remember last week?”

Roy bit his lip slightly, searching through his brain for whatever happened the week before. “You mean when I took you to dinner? For our anniversary?”

“Yeah, then. Remember how we had sex?”

Roy blushed slightly. Riza wasn’t usually that blunt. “Uh…yeah? Why?”

“You used protection, right?”

Roy’s blush intensified. “Uhhh…….”

Riza’s response was a muttered expletive, before the door swung open, and, held aloft in her hand, was a small plastic stick.

A small, plastic, pregnancy test stick.

One that was _positive_.

Roy’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, and they drifted from the pregnancy test to Riza’s own blushing, embarrassed looking face.

“Am I…?” Roy pointed a finger at the test.

Riza nodded. Roy pointed a finger back at Riza.

“…and you?”

Riza nodded.

“I’m going to have a baby, Roy.” she replied, biting her lip.

Roy felt a smile steadily spread across his face, and the next thing he knew, he was scooping Riza in his arms, much to her own shock and, landing a huge kiss right on the lips. He released her with a shout for joy, throwing his fist into the air and shouting at the top of his lungs.

“I’M GOING TO BE A FATHER!!!!!”


	5. Childhood (Edwin Week Drabble #1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back during this year's Edwin week, I decided to try and write a few drabbles, so I quickly wrote this fluffy drabble to celebrate.
> 
> The theme is childhood, and I think it was inspired by some fan art I saw, created by the very friendly not-a-webaloo

“Hey! Winry!”

Winry turned at the sound of Edward’s voice, her eyebrows raising slightly when she saw him.

The short blond boy stood rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, a noticeable touch of red blooming on his cheeks. His hands were clamped tightly behind his back, and he chewed his bottom lip aggressively.

“What is it, Ed?” Winry asked, tilting her head inquisitively. The rocking of Edward’s feet increased slightly, and he took a deep breath.

“I–ugh–” he stammered, his blush growing as his eyebrows scrunched up tightly. “I got you something.” he forced out, his pre-pubescent voice cracking noticeably.

Winry’s eyes widened. “Really? What is it?”

“Uhh…ummm…” Edward stammered again, one his hands running through his wild golden hair, his foot beginning to tap on the floor sharply.

Winry’s eyebrows rose a little more in concern. “Ed, what’s going on?”

“HERE!” Edward suddenly barked, his hidden hand thrusting forward to reveal a clutch of daisies tightly clenched in his fist. By this point, his lips were drawn tightly thin and his blush was nearly beet red, eyebrows knit in what seemed to be a mix of determination and utter panic.

Winry’s eyes widened as she looked down at the floors, a blush beginning to spread across her own cheeks. “Th-those are for me?” she whispered, looking at Edward in complete shock.

Edward nodded so sharply that Winry feared his head would fly off. “Yeahyawantthemornotheretakethembye!” He blurted, aggressively shoving the daisies into Winry’s unsuspecting hands before he turned tail and ran off as fast as his legs could carry him.

Winry stood blankly as her eyes slid down to the daisies in her hand. She slowly brought them to her face, giving them a brief sniff. She could feel her face blossom with heated embarrassment, as she brought the daisies up to her chest, clutching them tightly.

A doofy smile spread across her face. “Thank you.” She whispered, gently putting the daisies in her pocket.


	6. Automail (Edwin Week Drabble #2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so continues my attempts to write Edwin Week related drabbles.
> 
> This drabble's subject is Automail.

Edward glanced down at Winry with bemusement. Today was “Automail Maintenance Day”, that sacred day that came once every month, where, no matter what Edward was doing, his wife would grab him, plop him into a chair, and spend the next few hours obsessively tinkering with the gears and mechanics that made up his left leg.

“You know, Winry, I think we can skip this just once,” Edward began, wincing slightly as Winry tightened a screw, pinching a nerve in the process. She let out a sharp scoff.

“Oh please, Ed, if it where up to you, this leg would have probably fallen clean off already into a pile of rust,” she paused, switching the Philips head screwdriver for a flat. “It’s times like these I’m happy you aren’t as much of an adventurer anymore.”

Edward scrunched up his eyebrows. “Well that’s just because I know something you don’t.”

Winry raised an eyebrow. “Oh really? What’s that?”

Edward reached forward, gently wrapping a hand around hers. “I know that you’re better and more exciting then any crazy adventure I could imagine.”

Winry blushed. “You’re just saying that to get out this chair.” she replied, shaking her head slightly. Edward scoffed.

“Even if I was, doesn’t mean it isn’t true.” He leaned forward, giving her a peck on the forehead. Winry reached up, her hands caressing his face gently as the pair found themselves gazing into each other’s eyes.

“I love you, you crazy gearhead.”

“I love you, you little pipsqueak.”


	7. Morning Musings (Almay)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for FMA Secret Santa 2016, for tumblr user linksphilosopherssock.
> 
> Drown in the fluff.

Alphonse lay in bed, eyes lazily drifting towards the window as the first traces of dawn began to ebb over the eastern horizon. Bundled next to him, snoring slightly and wrapped up in a cocoon of covers, was May, who had spent most of the day busily running about, readying the house for Ed and Winry’s visit the next day, continually held aloft on a remarkable swirl of pure energy. Alphonse, ever the gentleman, had of course lent a helping hand, helping to move furniture, and run the various errands needed to stock up on whatever deluxe dinner May had planned for when Ed and Winry finally arrived.

The day eventually came to a close, however, and that energy, erupting from some beautiful well spring deep inside her, had finally decided to take a break several hours ago, sending May collapsing into bed next to Alphonse, after shooing away one of their many cats.

And now, there she was, snoring lightly as she occasionally shifted position slightly, murmuring in Xingese, fingers blindly reaching towards Alphonse, who let her fingers intertwine with his own.

Oh how he adored her. The way her voice seemed to bubble with endless cheer, the way she would send herself soaring through the air to embrace him, even if he’d only been gone a few minutes. The way she would caress him, leaning her head upon his shoulders as they sat in front of the fire, Alphonse wrapped up in some sort of alchemy book. She would reach over, grasping a free hand, and squeeze it tightly. Her large, effortlessly gentle eyes, which would gaze up at him with such passion.

Oh how wondrous she was. Her skin so smooth, her scent that of lavender. The way she would sigh between kisses, whispering words of devotion and affection in her native language. Or how she would let out a peal of laughter between his tickles, only to return the favor with tickles of her own.

She was softness, she was gentleness, yet underneath the delicate, blessedly loving exterior, he knew there lay a strength. The strength that had carried her across deserts and wastelands, through battles and pain, and all for the betterment of others. Her selflessness and compassion were so boundless, so invigorating.

By now, the sun had managed to begin peeking over the horizon, and Alphonse leaned in, giving May a gentle peck on the cheek. That seemed to rouse her, as she murmured again in response, turning over to face him, a sleepy smile on her face.

“Morning,” she murmured, reaching an arm around him and pulling him close, sleepy kissing his chin. “You get any sleep? You need it.”

Alphonse nodded. “Yes, I got sleep, don’t worry. You need it more then me, anyways, you ran yourself ragged yesterday.”

May shrugged slightly, burrowing into Alphonse’s neck. “Nonsense. I can do this all day.” She gave him a nuzzled kiss, which was followed by another, and another, steadily making their way up to his lips.

“It’s going to be a beautiful day,” he whispered, returning her kisses with his own. May raised an eyebrow slightly.

“Really? What makes you say that?” May asked, her voice mischievous. Alphonse could sense her energy returning, her kisses growing more and more passionate with each one.

“Simple. I have you, don’t I?” He replied with a laugh, and May let out a giggle, blushing as she playfully rolled Alphonse onto his back and straddled him, her energy once more bubbling to surface.

Oh it was going to be a beautiful day alright.


End file.
